Cupid's Arrows
by Queen Sunshadow
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the most popular kid at Kohona High school, and is dating Haruno Sakura, the prettiest girl in school! Life couldn’t get any better! But, it can get worse with the arrival of a certain Uchiha Sasuke. Eventually SasuNaru
1. That New Kid

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the most popular kid at Kohona High school, and is dating Haruno Sakura, the prettiest girl in school! Life couldn't get any better! But, it can get worse with the arrival of a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Company do not belong to me. If they did, then Sasuke would be all over Naruto and blondie would need a repellant. **big grin **

Rating: R, eventually for violence, swearing, some sexual stuff (not too bad though), self abuse, basically a bunch of things. Hehe

Warnings: This is eventually going to be a yaoi story. Means boyxboy. Yeah. Don't like it, then don't read it.

Pairings: For now SakuNaru (even though I despise Sakura), eventually SasuNaru (HELLYEAH), and as for the others, 'tis a secret!

Note: This is my first fan-fiction ever so.. if it's bad, don't beat me. It's obviously a high school fic, and if you think it's predictable, then you're wrong. Trust me. Itachi, Orochimaru, and all those great people will arrive in later chapters… I love them evil people.

* * *

Chapter One- That _New_ Kid

* * *

"So tonight's our date, right Sakura?" A tanned, blonde haired boy peered expectantly at his girlfriend of officially _two_, yes _two_ whole months. He gave her one of his well known grins, one of the ones that over took his whole face, and showed every perfect white tooth in all their glory. His girlfriend, a slim, pink haired beauty rolled her green eyes and smiled slightly.

"Yes Naruto, tonight's our date. Don't be late, okay? I won't wait around for you." She crossed her arms under her ample chest, looking at him seriously, "You know I hate it when you can't be on time. Kakashi-Sensei must be rubbing off on you more than you think!"

"Whoa! No way Sakura! I'd never be like that weird pervert teacher!" The blonde protested indignantly, obviously taking her comment as a full blown insult. Well, most people would, especially since their high school English teacher was a little… …. Alright, he was very odd. His mask covered face only allowed you to see one of his eyes, and his hair was spiked in a weird manner, not to mention silver colored. Not only that, but Kakashi also had a habit of reading porn books, during… Class. And sometimes, he read a segment or two aloud, to 'expand their minds,' and 'open them up to different types of _literature_'.

Pfft. Naruto knew there was _no way_ that a story called 'Make-Out Paradise' was _literature_.

"Alright… I'll give you that much. But you do have your moments, you can't deny that." Sakura commented with a dry undertone. After many months of the blonde trailing after her, the green eyed girl had finally agreed to date him. She had, in _no_ way been playing _hard to get_. Nope.

And her 'hesitation' hadn't been influenced by all the splendid gifts Naruto showered on her either. Not in the least. … Okay, so maybe it was nice to have him buy her everything she could possibly want. Not only that, but she enjoyed the envious stares the other girls gave her as she paraded through the school, with Naruto drooling behind her, begging her to date him.

After a full three months of 'thinking' about his offer, she finally agreed to it, and ever since then the blonde haired boy had been all over her, _still_ giving her many gifts, and _still_ complimenting her every second he got. Once they got together, the whole school had been in an uproar, seeing as it had been Naruto's _first_ (the _most popular_ boy in school's), _first_ girlfriend. That, and Sakura was the most popular girl, which also caused the boys lusting after her to be very upset.

But Naruto, though he may be handsome, muscular, and could possibly be the reincarnation of a Greek god, was still as hyper active as he had always been, and did have a habit of being very… well let's just say _not_ how the most popular boy in school should act. The blonde was not the class President though, no matter how many times people had claimed he should go for it. It was obvious that he would win hands down if he did so.

Yet Uzumaki always insisted that he wasn't cut out for the job, and that it would be completely and utterly boring. So, he left the position up to whoever felt they deserved it. Such as a certain Hyuga Neji, who could always command respect from the students. His cold heartedness, and stern personality could definitely be the reason for that…

The Vice President of Kohona High school was much more laid back, and some could even say he was _too_ laid back. Nara Shikamaru was probably the _worst _candidate for Vice President that anyone could pick, but compared to his competition, he was a god. He had been up against Rock Lee (who could certainly run for having 'The World's Largest Eyebrows' and 'World's Ugliest Outfit'), Gaara (Lord knows _why_ he was running, but no one wanted a 'homicidal freak' to be in charge of them), and Aburame Shino (who had way too many bugs crawling on him to make him even _attempt_ to appear normal.)

So, Shikamaru had won hands down, despite the fact that he was an extremely lazy boy, who did nothing but watch the clouds go by and sleep. Yes, he _was_ smart, but that didn't mean he had to _use_ that brain wisely, did it?

Even though their school had a pretty messed up government, it moved smoothly, and everything that Neji wanted to happen, happened. No one dared disobey the milky eyed boy, with his rather long dark hair that was just as volumized as a girl's could be. No one.

Well, that could be a lie. Naruto occasionally butted heads with the Hyuga, especially when it came to the dark haired boy's cousin, Hinata. Hinata was sweet, gentle, and very shy, yet Neji had a habit of tearing into her like she was his worst enemy. Maybe he considered her to be so, but Naruto would not stand for it, considering that the shy girl was his friend, even if he found it odd that she blushed around him so much. Whenever he saw Neji and Hinata alone, he made sure to be there to defend the purple haired girl, even if it met eventually getting into a physical fight.

But today he didn't have to worry about the Hyuga, since it was Saturday. Oh, so glorious Saturday. The day that made the rest of the week look absolutely pathetic. And this particular Saturday was _very_ special, because he was taking Sakura to the fanciest restaurant in town to celebrate their two month anniversary.

Admittedly, this would cost more money than he made at his job in three months, but some sacrifices had to be made for the one you loved, right? The blonde could steal tell that the date was going to leave a sufficient, burning hole in his already suffering wallet. Buying Sakura all that stuff had helped in getting her to date him, but it hadn't helped his money situation.

Naruto was considered most popular in school. Most of the time, the popular kids were the ones that were 'rich, beautiful/handsome, and had everything.' The Uzumaki was handsome yes, but he wasn't rich. It was far from that in fact. More really he was as poor as dirt, living in his own small, cramped apartment that he struggled to pay rent for every month.

Yet that was one secret he would _never_ let out. Not even if he was being tortured in the worst manner possible, would he let out the fact that he wasn't as 'insanely rich' as they had thought. Luckily for him, Sakura didn't seem to notice that she was never invited over his house, and that she didn't even know the _location_ of his home.

Right now they both were at Sakura's house, sitting on the couch and watching mindless TV that did nothing to stimulate them. If anything, they were more bored than they had been when it had been turned off. Cautiously, Naruto looked over at his angel of a girlfriend, thinking vaguely about how _lucky _he was. Especially since the fact that in the beginning, not many people had liked him at all, and he had been an outcast.

Well, things were great now! And there was no way he was gonna let them go back to what they had been in the beginning!

Or so he believed…

* * *

PrettyInPink has signed on at 9:00 PM.

Blonde4Eva has signed on at 9:01 PM.

Blonde4Eva: hey 4head, how waz ur date w/ Naruto?

PrettyInPink: omg it was sooo romantic ino-pig! i never knew naruto could b such a gentleman.

Blonde4Eva: did he kiss u?

PrettyInPink: ya and it was really nice. he gave me more flowers 2.

Blonde4Eva: no more chocolates huh? guess he doesnt love u so much. XD

PrettyInPink: lol u stupid pig, ur just jealous cause u dont have a bf yet.

Blonde4Eva: no way 4head! i could get any guy i wanted and u no it.

PrettyInPink: then why dont u ino-pig?!

Blonde4Eva: meybe i want naruto.

PrettyInPink: omfg no hes mine u stupid pig.

Blonde4Eva: fine 4head try to keep him from me. i no i can get him.

PrettyInPink has signed off at 9:10 PM.

* * *

Just as Naruto had predicted, the date had cost a hefty amount of cash that left him working his poor ass off all day at the ramen shop on Sunday, in an attempt to scrap some of the money spent back in. When he retired for the day, he had accumulated a sum of money that barely left a dent in what he had spent the night before.

The things he did for Sakura.

Well it had been fun, he had to admit. And he had gotten his _first_ kiss from the love of his life. So maybe they hadn't had ramen at the restaurant; it wasn't the end of the world, right?

Psst. Yeah right. He'd almost cried when he saw that they didn't sell ramen. He couldn't even pronounce some of the fancy foods they sold at the place. Luckily for him, his date had picked what they were ordering, so he didn't have to embarrass himself. Thank you pushy girlfriend.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Be- CRASH!_

An agitated lump of bed sheets suddenly sprouted an arm and reached out, grabbing the screaming alarm clock and chucking it rather rudely at the wall, where it shattered into a few pieces, cutting off the annoying noise. The lump snuggled into it's pillow, ignoring the fact that it's bright yellow hair was falling into his face and ticking his nose.

About thirty minutes later, the bed sheets moved again, yawning loudly and sitting up. Naruto looked around blearily, attempting to figure out his surroundings while he struggled to awaken. Okay, so he was in bed… His covers and sheets were completely askew, yesterday's clothes (and even older clothes) strewn around his small room, making it look unbelievably messy.

The blonde gave a loud yawn, showing his slightly pointed teeth, before scratching his head lazily. '_What day is it today? And why the hell didn't my alarm clock go off?_' Naruto's eyes roved over his milk crate that served as a night stand, and noticed his clock was… missing. Blue eyes then shifted to the ugly dent in the wall, then to the remaining pieces of his now deceased alarm clock.

"Oh fuck!" He swore, leaping up out of bed, and getting tangled in his sheets, causing him to fall to a heap on the bedroom floor. Not only was that undignifying, but it hurt like hell too. Ignoring his pain, he scrambled into his meager kitchen, looking at the old clock he owned. It told him mockingly that he only had _twenty_ minutes to get ready for school and get there on time.

So it might not sound like a big deal, but Naruto didn't have a car, which meant he had to walk (or in the case of today, _run_) to school, which was about ¾ of a mile away. He calculated the time in his head, knowing it took him ten minutes to get ready, five minutes to eat, and then _fifteen_ minutes to get to school.

This was not going to be a good day, for Uzumaki Naruto.

And it was only going to get worse.

* * *

Oh, he hated life at the moment.

More than anything. Why did they have to move, and to _here_ of all places. It was like hell on earth, complete with fucking _demons_. Yes, he did say demons. Spawns of the devil was more like it. Or maybe they were _actual_ devils. Devil clones.

Yes. That was it.

Raven hair fell to cover smoldering, equally black eyes as Uchiha Sasuke lowered his head, refusing to meet the eyes of his new 'class mates'. The English classroom, usually buzzing with mindless chatter, was now filled with whispering voices, and curious eyes.

That was all they did. Point, and then whisper. Occasionally he caught some of the whispers, and he didn't like what he was hearing.

"_Oh he's so freakin' cute! I just want to jump him.._"

"_I don't care if his brother's a serial killer, he's positively delicious looking!_"

"_I'm going to ask him to date me!_"

"_He's even hotter than Naruto! And that's saying something!_"

Ugh. It was like this at his old school too. All the girls (and even some boys) tried to get him to date them, and even went as far as _stalking_ him. Now the girls kept winking at him when they met his eye, and a long haired, blue eyed, blonde girl kept blowing him kisses, trying to appear sexy.

To say his life was a living hell at the moment, was an understatement.

Though he was curious about this 'Naruto' kid was. And why everyone kept talking about him as well. Apparently he hadn't arrived yet, because several kids kept looking at the classroom door, as if expecting him to burst through it. Then again, they could be looking for the teacher too, who didn't seem to be there either.

Figures.

Sick of hearing people babble on and on about him, he turned his cold, black eyes to the boy beside him, who was actually quite handsome himself, with pale skin, turquoise eyes outlined in coal black, and blood red hair. His arms were crossed over his chest, face expressionless as he stared at the chalk board with seemingly blank eyes.

"How the hell do you stand it here?" Sasuke hissed, usually not one to start conversation. The other's eyes turned to stare at him, and a small smirk quirked the red head's mouth.

"And here I thought you were a stuck up prick enjoying the attention." Immediately the Uchiha fired off an icy glare, and fell into a brooding silence that rivaled the other's. For a moment, Gaara considered leaving it at that, but the black haired boy made him curious. He was so distant… So cold… Even though everyone loved him (which was ridiculous, since he had only just arrived to the school).

Gaara felt a bitterness rising in his chest, one that he didn't crush. His eyes narrowed angrily, as he thought of how much he wanted that. To be loved. But no, because of his past, he was not accepted. Not even by Naruto, who was supposed to be so _understanding_, so _kind_.

What a fucking joke.

Who did that blonde whore think he was kidding? The whole school apparently. But Gaara knew Naruto was just as much as an outcast as he was, merely attempting to fit in. He couldn't fill the shoes of most popular; hell he couldn't even fill the shoes of a normal high school student! Yet he had the whole school wrapped around his little finger, and they thought he was so 'high and mighty.'

Sasuke was completely unaware of the inner turmoil Gaara was experiencing, and kept on his icy mask, refusing to even attempt another conversation. But he didn't have to.

"Gaara."

"Hn?"

"My name."

"Hn. Sasuke."

They left it at that then, a wave of content rolling over the two. It was a simple agreement they had come to, one that had been arrived at through the simple exchange of names. Now they both had something for one another. Respect.

All eyes turned to the door as it was ripped open, and a bedraggled blonde haired boy stumbled in, clutching his books to his chest while looking frantically around. A low cheer arose in the class, and it was obvious that everyone was glad to see the boy. Sasuke's eyes flicked over the other, assuming that he was the esteemed 'Naruto' that everyone was talking about.

"Kakashi-sensei's not here yet, so get in your seat before he sees you're late Naruto." Shikamaru reprimanded lazily, looking up from his morning nap. Naruto nodded, and went over to his seat, which was….

Taken by some one else.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded, pointing an accusing finger at the black haired boy who stared coldly back, "And why the hell are you in my seat?"

"Hn."

"What are you, a caveman? I asked you a fucking question!"

"And I chose not to answer." Sasuke's smooth voice replied curtly, and he turned away from the blonde, giving him the cold shoulder. Everyone gaped at the exchange, and Naruto faltered slightly. No one had ever stood up to him before… Ever! Well he couldn't afford to look weak in front of everyone; what if they stopped liking him?! Or worse, what if they told Sakura and _she_ stopped liking him?!

"Fine, I don't really give a damn who the hell you are. Get outta my seat!" Naruto yelled loudly, purposely making a scene. Sasuke was tempted to chuckle, but held it back, merely letting a small, amused smirk cross his face. This little blonde was awfully amusing, especially when he was made angry… The raven wondered what would happen if he pushed a few more buttons…

But he didn't have the chance, because Gaara slowly stood up behind him, pinning Naruto with his lethal gaze, causing the blonde's mouth to go dry. He did not want to challenge the red head, whom he knew could be extremely violent. Instead, he lowered his head submissively, muttering something about '_black haired bastards_,' and '_fucking crazy red heads_.'

* * *

When there were fifteen minutes remaining in class, the door opened once more, and a silver haired man entered, holding an orange colored book with some rather graphic images on the front. When he looked up, he saw many pairs of eyes staring accusingly at him. The man's eyes looked up at the clock behind him, and he grinned sheepishly (though you couldn't tell, due to the mask covering his face), while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You see there was this little old lady who had a heart attack and I was giving her the Heimlich..."

"Oh save it Kakashi-sensei!"

"Enough excuses already!"

"You're always late!"

"We never learn anything from this class!"

"Alright, alright! Calm down you animals! I hear we have a new student! And since he's probably feeling a little nervous, I think we should give him a nice, warm welcome!" His eye curved up happily, but his suggestion was met by silence, "Or not… Um, do you just want to stand up and tell us your name?" This time his eye was on the raven.

Sasuke really didn't want to do either, but not wanting to upset his obviously _lame_ teacher, he stood slowly, only meeting his teacher's eyes.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes narrowed from his seat, as he found out the name of his brand new rival.

'_Sasuke, you're going down…_'


	2. That's My Shirt Dobe

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the most popular kid at Kohona High school, and is dating Haruno Sakura, the prettiest girl in school! Life couldn't get any better! But, it can get worse with the arrival of a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Company do not belong to me. BUT I CAN DREAM.

Rating: R, eventually for violence, swearing, some sexual stuff (not too bad though and if it does get bad Ima move it onto another site), self abuse, basically a bunch of things. Hehe

Warnings: This is eventually going to be a yaoi story. Means boyxboy. Yeah. Don't like it, then don't read it.

Pairings: For now SakuNaru (even though I despise Sakura), eventually SasuNaru (HELLYEAH), and as for the others, 'tis a secret!

Note: Mehe. I really liked how the first chapter came out.. It like… flowed smoothly or something.. Anyways, this one's probably gonna be shorter than the last. Maybe.

* * *

Chapter Two- That's_ My_ Shirt Dobe

* * *

The rest of English class was relatively uneventful, except when Kakashi-sensei randomly began to read a graphic section of his favorite 'novel' aloud, causing all of his students to start flinging whatever was within reach at him. Even then Naruto brooded, scowling angrily at Sasuke from across the room, who was sitting coolly in _his _seat, looking uninterested and bored. 

Eventually the anger in his stomach began to ebb away, only to have gnawing worry crawl in its place. What if Ino told Sakura how cool Sasuke was, and she wanted to date _him_ instead?! His hand tightened around his pencil as he chewed his bottom lip nervously, sneaking another glance at the raven haired boy. '_There's no way Sakura would leave me for that bastard_…' He thought to himself, attempting to make himself feel as assured as his inner voice was, but even so, the anxiousness refused to fade.

So what if he's tall, dark, and… Well certainly not _handsome_, because Naruto would not even give him the pleasure of being thought of as _good looking_. Psst, the guy was a regular eye sore!

What with his dark eyes that looked like endless pools of decaying _waste_, and his deathly pale skin that made him resemble an uncooked chicken thankyouverymuch, _plus_ his hair that looked almost identical to a duck's _ass_, Sasuke (in Naruto Uzumaki's eyes), was a walking nightmare.

And he, Naruto, was the walking _dream_. Hell yes.

After coming to the definite conclusion that _he_ was better than the supposed 'sex-god' Sasuke, Uzumaki felt much better, and managed to relax into his seat, watching Kakashi-sensei with half closed eyes. His relaxation was soon interrupted though, when the bell rang shrilly, and the large pulsing mass of students rushed towards the door, before their teacher could even _think_ of assigning homework.

Naruto was one of the last to leave, muttering disgustedly under his breath, having been used to being one of the first to leave. Ah the advantages of having a seat so close to the door. But now that Uchiha-bastard was in his seat, Uzumaki was stuck in the way back, in a desk that had more gum underneath it than even the whole fucking school could chew!

He vowed at that moment that he would make it to school on time tomorrow, and take back what was rightfully his. Then his new 'rival' would be forced to sit in that nasty seat, and hopefully some of the new applications of the sticky substance would attach themselves onto his flawless skin. Or maybe, some how obeying Naruto's whims, the gum would get stuck in the duck butt hair that Sasuke was so fond of.

Why _else_ would he take care of it so it was silky, shiny, and all around appealing to look at? … Wait, no! It wasn't appealing! It was disgusting! It was vomit inducing! It was… It was…

Dammit it was better than his own hair.

Admitting defeat for the second time that day, Naruto grudgingly tromped along the hallway on his way to his next class, which was gym. Inwardly, the blonde groaned loudly, already feeling his head ache painfully at the thought. It wasn't that he disliked the class itself, it was more that he disliked the teacher. Gai-sensei was not only a larger replica of Rock Lee, but he was twice as annoying, proclaiming endless babble concerning 'youth,' and 'passion,' and god knows what else.

All in all, it made Naruto want to gag.

A slow smile eventually made it's way over his face as he remembered that he would get to see Sakura in gym! As long as that bastard wasn't in his class, Naruto felt he could handle anything that was thrown his way. After all, he was an Uzumaki, and the blonde so _humbly_ believed that they could do anything. In fact, he had said so right in front of the class, several years before.

The memory still wheedled deeper into his heart, leaving a painful burning trail behind.

* * *

-Flashback- 

_A group of children stood in the large gymnasium, looking curiously at their teacher while fidgeting slightly. It was obvious that they all wanted to start playing as soon as possible, and they didn't feel the need to hold back their protests._

"_Come on Sensei, we wanna play sometime this century!" A young brunette proclaimed loudly, wolfish fangs peeking out over his bottom lip, his arms crossed, and his canine eyes narrowed._

"_Oh Kiba, hold your horses." The teacher chided, "We still have to make up teams! Now, I'm going to pick the team captains, and then once you get your teams together you all can play." Kiba nodded slowly at this, as if giving the teacher permission to continue._

_Meanwhile, a small blonde boy looked at his gym teacher with pleading blue eyes, begging to be chosen as team captain. He knew if he was picked, then he'd get together the greatest team ever, and they would definitely win!_

"_Alright, the captains are… Uzumaki Naruto… and Hyuga Neji." The teacher barked, and the blonde pumped his clenched fist eagerly into the air, before racing before the lined up students and carefully gazing at each one, recalling their strengths and weaknesses. You had to do that as captain, mhm._

_It only took him a few moments to know who he wanted on his team, and he quickly called out names, getting most everyone he wanted. He turned his eyes on Neji, a smug look crossing his face._

"_My team's gonna win!" He bragged with a trademark smile, his eyes curving up gleefully, "And you wanna know why?" The Hyuga pretended to look bored, flicking his hair back with a cold expression on his face._

"_Enlighten me, Uzumaki."_

"'_Cause they've got me, and I'm an Uzumaki! And we can do anything!" He shouted proudly, grinning even more widely than before._

"_You mean like die?"_

-End Flashback-

* * *

The blonde flinched as the words echoed in his head, and he could even see Neji's cold, milky eyes as he said it. It hurt him to remember, but no matter how hard he tried to forget, the memory never left him… Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts, dropping his bag onto the bench next to his gym locker. '_It doesn't matter what he said… It's all in the past._' His inner voice reassured, and for a moment he felt better, shoulders sagging. 

And then, another voice spoke.

'_Even though he's right._'

* * *

His nose twitched as the distinct scent of male sweat, deoderant, and cologne hit him at full force, causing his delicate brows to furrow in agitation. The Uchiha felt a low growl rumbling in his throat, but swallowed it, along with any thoughts of turning around and exiting the changing room as fast as humanly possible. Apparently lockers weren't assigned, because shortly after he entered, Gaara wrapped his forearm in an iron grip and tugged him along, before stopping in front of an empty locker. 

"Take it." He grunted, before opening the one next to it, pulling out a wrinkled shirt with some sweat stains on it. Obviously his change of clothes for gym.

Another wrinkle of his nose; furrow of the brow.

"Hn." Fishing through his bag, he took out his own clothes, which were much less mangled then Gaara's. If the redhead gave a damn about how Sasuke regarded his dirty clothes, he didn't say anything. Both boys dressed in silence, neither one looking at the other, both respecting their privacy.

Not like Sasuke would've looked anyways.

Once completely dressed, the raven sniffed disdainfully at Gaara, who replied with a turquoise stare, and the crossing of his arms. He tilted his head slightly, motioning towards the door that lead into the gym. Understanding the gesture easily, Sasuke stalked out, followed by his equally pale companion.

* * *

Naruto had a perfectly good excuse _why_ it had taken him so long to change. First of all, his locker wouldn't open, no matter how many times he entered what he was sure was the right combination for the lock. Then, when it finally decided to cooperate, his clothes were no where to be found. He had forgotten that Kiba had needed to borrow them, having brought his own gym clothes home to get them washed. 

After puzzling over what to do, Naruto had come up with the brilliant plan of taking someone else's clothes! And so he scoured through the lockers (unlocked ones of course), before coming across a tasteful looking black shirt, and light tan shorts. The shirt was a little snug (obviously whoever wore this wasn't as muscular as Naruto in the upper body), but the shorts fit relatively fine.

Pleased with himself, Naruto never once considered to look at the back of his robbed clothes, on which there was a red and white fan. If said dobe had thought to look, he would've noticed that a certain bastard Uchiha had the same symbol on his shirt.

But, Naruto was not the brightest light bulb in the pack nor very observant, and therefore failed to notice.

* * *

The first thing Uchiha Sasuke noticed when the blonde idiot Naruto pranced out, was that he was wearing a shirt _clearly_ too small for him, and that that said shirt was _his_ own. Unsure whether to first scream his head off at the imbecile, or just strangle him, his decision was postponed, for a hideously creepy man had suddenly appeared, standing in a ridiculous manner. 

Immediately, an equally creepy boy, with equally large eyebrows began to swoon over the man, and Sasuke practically shuddered as he saw the hearts oozing out from him. Beside him, Gaara shifted ever so slightly, and black eyes looked to see that the red head had his eyes on the boy with the bowl cut. Hn. Interesting.

"Ah! My wonderful and youthful students! It is so lovely to see you here in physical education class, where you shall exercise your youthfulness to it's fullest! Now, before we get started on running fifty laps around the gym," A large amount of groans were heard from everyone except Lee, who was babbling about how he was going to do _one hundred_ laps, just to please his beloved sensei, "We should give a big, warm, loving welcome to our new student! The youthful, passion filled Uchiha Sasuke!"

Gai-sensei pranced over to said boy, who was currently scowling at him with a coldness that would freeze even the sun, and wrapped him in a crushing embrace, "You're such a good person!" He grinned, before releasing the now struggling raven and flinging his arms out widely, "So say hello everyone!"

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" All the females of the class chirped, while the males half heartedly said 'hey,' some not even bothering to look at him. Black eyes watched in cold amusement as Naruto's head jerked over to stare at him, first in disbelief, then in disgust, and finally in what seemed to be a fully depressed expression.

"Now my youthful students, it is time for you to run laps, and free your blossoming souls!" Gai-sensei repeated the 'flinging arm action' once more, and Lee darted forward, racing around the gym as if he were on fire. The remaining students trudged forward, disgruntled and muttering obscenities under their breath. Gaara followed after Lee like a looming, foreboding shadow, leaving Sasuke to deal with a crowd of girls that had formed around him.

Those girls were soon shoved roughly aside as an angry blonde stormed over, and pointed a (what Sasuke believed to be) _dirty_ finger into the pale boy's face, nearly touching his nose.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Naruto squawked angrily, scowling at his 'rival'.

"I'm here to attend gym class, as most of these students are. Unless you're looking for the idiot convention, then you'd have to go elsewhere." Sasuke was tempted to bite the offending digit in his face, but settled for a much more _sanitary_ approach, which was pushing the finger away with his hand. Uzumaki gaped at him for the second time that day, before finally shutting his mouth, obviously thinking of a retort.

"Well fuck you Uchiha! Just stay outta my way pretty boy! You don't want me to end up hurting you." He snickered, even though the black haired boy stood taller than him by a fair amount of inches. A delicate eyebrow rose slightly, and tight lips tilted upwards into a smirk.

"Is that so? Dobe, I'd be more concerned about yourself if I were you. And, pray tell, why the hell are you wearing _my_ clothes?" Sky colored eyes widened, and a furious blush raged its way across the blonde's tanned and scarred face. Some of the girls let out indignant squawks, unable to believe that Uzumaki Naruto, was wearing _Uchiha Sasuke's_ clothes.

Apparently they had completely forgotten that Naruto was 'the most popular boy in school'.

"T…There's no way in hell these are your clothes!" The blonde protested with hands clenched at his side, "Prove it bastard!" The Uchiha rolled his black eyes, before turning around and showing the other his back.

"See that fan?"

"Eh.. Yeah?"

"Well that's my clan's symbol."

"…So?"

"It's on the back of all my shirts dumbass."

"Hey Naruto, your shirt has one of those too!" Ino pointed to the red and white fan on his back, and like an idiot, Naruto craned his head around, walking in circles as he tried to look at his back.

"Where?!"

"Is that proof enough then Dobe?" Naruto could've sworn he saw a flicker of sadistic amusement in the dark eyes, but he pushed it from him mind, and scowled.

"Well fuck off. I'm not going to change. You might as well let me borrow them , considering you owe me for taking my seat today." He knew he sounded like he was pouting, and… well, he was.

"I owe you nothing Dobe. Now go and get changed. It's bad enough that you're stretching out the fabric, but I don't want your bodily fluids all over my perfectly clean shirt." The voice was threatening, and for a moment the blonde considered backing down.

But his hard headedness overtook him, and he instead jogged after the other running kids, joining the pack, while a smug smile was on his face.

_Uzumaki- 1 Uchiha- 0_


	3. Survivor

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the most popular kid at Kohona High school, and is dating Haruno Sakura, the prettiest girl in school! Life couldn't get any better! But, it can get worse with the arrival of a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Company do not belong to me. BUT I CAN DREAM.

Rating: R, eventually for violence, swearing, some sexual stuff (not too bad though and if it does get bad Ima move it onto another site), self abuse, basically a bunch of things. Hehe

Warnings: This is eventually going to be a yaoi story. Means boyxboy. Yeah. Don't like it, then don't read it.

Pairings: For now SakuNaru (even though I despise Sakura), eventually SasuNaru (HELLYEAH), and as for the others, 'tis a secret!

Note: Wrote part of this in school.. XD I have some ideas for 'nother story that I plan on starting after this.. Tee hee.

* * *

Chapter Three- Survivor

* * *

Watching Naruto skip around in his clothes was pretty much the most degrading thing he had ever witnessed. When people finally recognized the symbol on the back of 'Naruto's' shirt, they began to give him funny looks, which Sasuke always returned with an icy glare. But there wasn't much else he could do, considering Gai-sensei was now calling the students and telling them to gather around him.

"Alright my youth filled students!" Everyone looked at their teacher boredly, except for Lee, who was hanging on his every word, "Today we are playing a game called Survivor! The point of this game is to be the last one standing, so you can win! You see, we use these balls," He motioned to a bag full of rubber balls, "To hit the other players. Once you're hit, you have to sit down. But! Never fear! If the person that hit you is hit, then you are back in the game!" A bright smile spread across his face, and he clapped his hands together.

"So, any questions?" No hands rose, and complete silence met his inquiry, "Alrighty! Now for the teams!"

"Teams?" Sasuke echoed, somewhat peeved, "I thought the point was to be the last _one_ standing." He despised teams anyways; other people held him back, and his sour expression supported that. Gai-sensei merely flashed him another grin, winking in a manner that made everyone shudder.

"Did I say that? Well, I meant the last _team_ standing. So, as I was saying, teams! You will be grouped in teams of two. Now go on and find your partner!" He shooed them off, and students began to, if not a bit sluggishly, search for someone to be with. Sasuke mentally heaved a sigh as all the females in the class swarmed around him, asking if they could be his partner.

That was, until a certain red head stalked over and seized his arm once again in a death grip, turquoise eyes glowing threateningly at the girls. Suddenly the part of the room they were standing in lacked in the opposite gender. Sasuke peered at Gaara with what was apparently a grateful expression, and the other gave a slow nod, letting go of his arm.

"Not partnering with Lee?" The raven couldn't help but ask with a hidden smirk. The look he received almost made him want to flee, _almost_. But he was an Uchiha, and was not about to be undone by the kid with no eyebrows. …The _angry_ kid with no eyebrows.

"He's with someone else." Gaara grunted, almost with a bitter tone of voice, shooting a killer glare at the brunette Tenten, who was standing beside Lee, chatting obliviously with the bowl cut wearing boy. She had no idea of the cold eyes burning into her at the moment, especially when she patted Lee's back in an affection filled gesture.

Sasuke smirked once more, before his eyes absentmindedly scanned the crowd for a certain tuft of blonde hair. They finally found their target, and saw Naruto standing beside a boy with scruffy brown hair and wolfish eyes; his partner apparently. Gaara glanced at his 'friend', the sides of his lips twitching slightly.

"Not partnering with Uzumaki?" He mocked, mimicking Sasuke's earlier tone as his usually cold eyes danced with unhidden mirth and amusement.

Sasuke punched him. Hard.

* * *

Naruto loved Survivor with a passion that practically rivaled his affection for ramen. Well… maybe he didn't love the game _that_ much, but in any case, he enjoyed playing it. It actually made gym worth sitting through Gai-sensei's constant barrage of 'youth.' As part of tradition, he and Kiba were _always_ partners, and they _always_ won. In fact, neither the blonde nor the brunette had ever gotten out before, and that made them Survivor legends. Hm… Come to think of it, Gaara was never hit either. And that could be because he was so damn scary!

Blue eyes searched for the redhead, and found him, getting punched rather hard in the arm by Sasuke. '_That kid must have a death wish…_' Naruto was eager to see Gaara kick the Uchiha's ass, but he was stunned when the frightening boy merely hit him back, with… dear god, was that an actual _smile_?! Well, it sure looked like one, no matter how small. Yup. It was definitely a smile. Gaara's lips were definitely curled upwards around the edges.

Naruto gaped a bit longer, until Gai-sensei blew his whistle, and claimed it was time to start the game. Eagerly, Kiba and the blonde exchanged glances and grins. It was time to start the slaughter. They knew that the key to Survivor was to get a ball before everyone else did, which gave you the immediate upper hand. That's because, there aren't enough balls for every single person in the class. By now, Naruto and Kiba had mastered this part, and both held a rubber ball in their hands, eyeing the other teams with predatory expressions.

"We should go for Haruno's team. They're distracted by that new bastard, Sasuke." Kiba commented, his wolfen eyes on the pink haired girl, and her blonde friend, Ino. He had completely forgotten that his friend was dating Sakura.

"We can't go after them! That's Sakura's team you dunce! And I'm dating her now! She'd kill me if we got her out!" Naruto snapped, glaring at his friend who rolled his eyes and blew air out through his lips.

"Whoop-dee-fucking-do. So what if you're dating her? Hitting her with a ball ain't going to ruin your relationship. Besides, she seems more interested in _Sasuke_ at the moment than _you_." Naruto's dismayed eyes watched as Sakura batted her eyes at the dark haired boy, who looked far from impressed. A bubble of anger rose into his stomach, and jealousy flooded his veins, churning in his blood.

"How about we go after that fucker's team then?" The blonde hissed with pure rage, gripping the rubber ball in his hand tightly. Kiba grinned widely at this, and nodded, enjoying the way his friend was getting riled up. It made the game much more fun if Naruto was bloodthirsty, and the dog boy enjoyed chaos every once in a while.

"Sounds good to me!" He darted forward, going along the backside of Sasuke, unaware that turquoise eyes were following his every movement. Meanwhile, Naruto was taking a much more forward approach, running at the raven at full speed, pulling his hand back as he prepared to throw.

It happened simultaneously. Kiba threw his ball at Gaara, instead of where the red head had assumed him to throw (at Sasuke), and Naruto literally chucked the rubber ball as hard as he could at Sasuke. And yet, both attacks failed miserably, when a wall of sand blocked Gaara's face, and the black haired boy easily dodged the fast moving ball with ease and grace that surpassed most.

That only fueled Naruto's burning anger, especially when the girls (including his girlfriend) all began to 'oo' and 'ah' over the 'spectacular, amazing, breath taking,' dodge. What happened next, was what caused Naruto to finally snap. Sasuke leaned down from the floor, and picked up Kiba's ball, which had rolled over towards him after being deflected by the sand, gazing down at it boredly.

The blonde realized too late that he was still moving towards Sasuke, and tried to slow down, resulting in falling on his ass and sliding towards the raven until he practically lay at his feet. And then a hard, rubber ball bounced against his skull, knocking him fully backwards.

"Looks like you're out, Dobe." Sasuke's irritating voice drawled, laced with what seemed like pleasure. Pleasure that came from _humiliating_ Uzumaki in front of his so called 'fans.' Well now those fans were cheering for _him_, and Sasuke decided to bask in the attention while Naruto looked up at him hatefully. The next thing everyone knew, the blonde had tackled Sasuke to the ground, and was striking him repeatedly in the face with a rage that was definitely inhuman.

"Naruto! Stop it!" Sakura's voice drilled shrilly into Naruto's head, but he ignored her, more focused on the body that was starting to bleed beneath him with his onslaught of punches. That was until a swirl of sand slid around his ankles, and he was dragged off of the raven, now hanging upside down to stare into cold eyes that belonged to none other than Gaara.

Capable of only growls now, Naruto flailed his arms at the pale boy, trying desperately to slash him, while his once blue eyes burned a fiery red. For a few minutes this went on, Gaara staring, and Naruto growling like an animal, until the sand released him, and the blonde became intimate with the hard floor, instantly knocked out.

* * *

When Gai-sensei returned (he often left the class alone to brag to his rival, Kakashi-sensei), Uzumaki Naruto was unconscious on the floor, and the rest of the class was surrounding Uchiha Sasuke, who scowled at them while keeping a raging bloody nose under control. The teacher immediately flew to Uzumaki's aid, checking him over to make sure he had no fatal injuries, before lifting him up.

"Alright, when I get back, I want an explanation." He barked in a serious tone, large eyebrows furrowed. Gai-sensei then turned on his heel, carrying a limp Naruto down to the infirmary while the students gossiped and looked at Sasuke, claiming how he was so 'brave' and 'not at all like that _animal_ Uzumaki.'

Kiba watched the whole display in disgust, most of which was directed at Sakura, who didn't seem to give a damn that her _boyfriend_ was in the fucking _infirmary_ and could possibly have a _concussion_. Oh no, she was more worried about the black haired boy's pitiful _bloody nose_, rather than Naruto's possible _head trauma_. He scoffed at the Uchiha, flipping him off as black eyes met his own, and in return the other rolled his eyes.

He wondered when he'd be allowed to see Naruto…

* * *

Sadly Naruto's injury kept him out cold for the rest of the day, and when he finally awoke, he was in his own home, tucked into his small bed. A note was left on his now clear 'night stand,' since the clock occupying it no longer existed. A small smile crossed his face, and he reached over to grab it, wondering if Sakura had left it for him.

'_Naruto,_

_ I am very disappointed in how you acted today, but seeing as you are male, and fighting is expected of you, I'll let it go. Since you were out the rest of the day, the work from your missed classes is on the kitchen table. I expect it to be done, as do all your teachers, by **tomorrow** Naruto. You're very lucky you didn't get a concussion, I hope you know. And you're also lucky that Sasuke wasn't badly harmed in your outburst. You need to control yourself Naruto, please. I don't want you to hurt yourself, or someone else._

_Hope you get well soon (there's ramen in the cupboard),_

_ Iruka'_

Naruto reread the note twice, then growled in his throat and crumpled the note up before throwing it angrily at the floor. Why was everything _his _fault? Why wasn't _Sasuke_ blamed? He was the one who had to be all high and mighty, stealing his position! And… his girlfriend. Something flickered in the blonde's eyes as he thought of Sakura. He wondered vaguely if she even cared that he had been hurt.. He'd have to ask Kiba tomorrow at school.

Ugh. School. That reminded him that he had a huge pile of paperwork to do from his missed classes. Sliding out of bed, Naruto trudged into his tiny kitchen, and began to work, all the while mumbling under his breath.

* * *

Blonde4Eva has signed on at 5:45 PM.

PrettyInPink has signed on at 5:50 PM.

Blonde4Eva: hey 4head, did u see that new guy 2day at skool? he is sooo hott!

PrettyInPink: omg i no ino-pig! i totally am going 2 get him 2 lyk me.

Blonde4Eva: no way! u hav naruto!

PrettyInPink: well u can have him instead. he totally went all craz-e in gym 2day.

Blonde4Eva: ya did u c his eyes? they were all red and stuff. totally freaky.

PrettyInPink: im breaking up w/ him 2morrow. i dont want people 2 think im craz-e 2!

Blonde4Eva: oh i no. that's a gud idea. but that means u and i r both going against 1 another again.

PrettyInPink: well im gonna get sasuke-kun, u don't stand a chance ino-pig.

Blonde4Eva: as if 4head. he'll run as soon as he cs ur mutant 4head smiling at him.

PrettyInPink has signed off at 6:00 PM.

* * *

Sasuke stared at his reflection with bored eyes, though his brows furrowed as he looked at one ugly black eye, and a still swollen nose. Naruto had a damn good punch, even if he was smaller than most of the boys. A low growl sounded in the back of the Uchiha's throat as he thought of how easily he had let the blonde beat the shit out of him. He had been so.. strong. And yet, there had been something wrong with the Uzumaki, this Sasuke knew.

For one thing, his eyes were blood red, and fueled with a rage that even the raven was apprehensive of. And for another, his hands… the fingernails had lengthened into… claws perhaps? Sasuke didn't know, but whatever happened to the blonde, was not normal.

And yet, no matter how much he had been beaten up, the scoreboard now read.

_Uzumaki- 1 Uchiha- 1_

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Ahah I hate writing in chat speak.. It's annoying. ... Poor Naruto. -sigh-


	4. Replaced

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the most popular kid at Kohona High school, and is dating Haruno Sakura, the prettiest girl in school! Life couldn't get any better! But, it can get worse with the arrival of a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Company do not belong to me.

Rating: R, eventually for violence, swearing, some sexual stuff (not too bad though), self abuse, basically a bunch of things. Hehe

Warnings: This is eventually going to be a yaoi story. Means boyxboy. Yeah. Don't like it, then don't read it.

Pairings: Soon not to be SakuNaru (yay!), eventually SasuNaru (HELLYEAH), and as for the others, 'tis a secret!

Note: This chapter should've been out a few days ago.. But it wasn't. D: And it's short. I apologize.

* * *

Chapter Four- Replaced

* * *

Morning came all too soon in the Uzumaki household, and found Naruto lying on top a pile of books, snoring loudly and mumbling about 'pesky Uchihas.' Luckily for him, Kiba was looking out for him this particular morning, and his noisy, old fashioned phone rang shrilly, rudely awakening the blonde.

After two rings, the phone fell silent, but it had done its job, and Naruto was now bustling wearily around the house, looking for clothes. He was still dressed in the Uchiha's shirt, which had served as a favorable nightshirt.

Digging through his 'hamper' (a trash bag), he found a relatively clean shirt, and some pants. The shirt previously worn was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor, into a large pile of used, smelly socks, where it was already absorbing the scent of rotting feet. Naruto dressed quickly, and walked into his kitchen, pulling out an oatmeal bar which would serve as breakfast, before tugging on his shoes.

'Today is going to be a good day.' He vowed to himself, plastering his sunny grin onto his face, after having stuffed all owed work into his bag. It was time to begin the journey to school, and this time, he would not be late. The blonde stepped out of his apartment, locking the door behind him (previous events made him keep it locked at all times), and whistled tunelessly as he padded down the hall.

When he stepped out of the building, he noticed the clouds were overcast, threatening an oncoming downpour. The blonde winced at the thought of walking to school in the rain, and began to run, just as the first drops began to fall from the gloomy sky. Seconds later the rain thundered noisily as thousands of drops hit the pavement, leaving everything drenched within minutes.

Including Naruto.

Said blonde felt tears of frustration welling in his eyes, but pushed them away, swallowing the growing lump in his throat as he kept moving. A green light caused him to have to stop, and he waited impatiently, shifting from foot to foot as the cars lazily drove by, their dry drivers mocking him. A black, expensive looking car whizzed past, and Naruto found himself drenched in murky, dirty sewer water, courtesy of a puddle on the side of the road, and the dumb car.

"Dammit!" Naruto swore in rage, storming across the street as the light turned red. The black car turned around a corner, heading in the direction of the school, and the blonde followed, turning the corner just in time to see Sasuke step out of the car with an umbrella, and a smug smirk on his face.

* * *

Oh it was pouring this morning, literally (well not really) raining cats and dogs. Sasuke stalked into the dreaded school, holding his umbrella, which was (thankfully), keeping him dry.

Unlike a certain blonde.

The Uchiha snickered in his head, recalling the expression of anger and distress that had crossed Naruto's face as his car splashed him with an especially grotesque puddle.

'That was payback for my shirt Dobe...' He stopped at his locker, where a familiar red head was waiting, green eyes looking at him blankly. Neither boy said anything as Sasuke pulled out his books, merely enjoying the silence of the hallway. It was still early, and most students had yet to arrive, which meant Sasuke was safe from his fan club. Yes, he now had a fan club.

After Uzumaki had been dubbed 'crazy' by the school, he, Sasuke Uchiha, was now the most popular and sought after boy in school. The raven wondered vaguely how Naruto would take the news. Not well, were his thoughts on the matter.

A few minutes later the doors swung open again to reveal a drenched and rather bedraggled Naruto, who stumbled inside, a look of hated burning on his face. The squeaking of his wet shoes on the tiled floor as he stomped over caused a smirk to ghost over Sasuke's lips, as did the accusing finger in his face.

"You bastard! You hit a goddamn puddle on the way to school, and fucking soaked my clothes!" Uzumaki snarled furiously, actually stabbing the Uchiha with his incessant jabbing of his finger.

"You were too close to the street, your stupidity is by no means _my_ fault. Next time, keep away from the road idiot."

Sasuke was expecting what came next, so Naruto's angry punch was easily blocked, and the blonde rewarded with a flick on the nose. Surprisingly, he yelped, clutching at his cold nose, which was more sensitive from the ice rain (it was the end of November after all; the weather was getting colder. Before Naruto could attempt to hurt the Uchiha again, Gaara was standing in front of him, cold eyes keeping the blonde frozen where he stood.

"You think you're so goddamn cool because you're new, you own a fancy car, and you've got your own fucking bodyguard. Well I got news for you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I may not be rich, but I worked hard to get to where I am today, and I'll be damned if some prissy asshole is going to take my place! So you might as well just give up because I'm going to stay most popular, and you aren't going to beat me!" Naruto finished his rant, voice suddenly hoarse from yelling and being out in the rain.

"I already have." The Uchiha replied lazily, shutting his locker and glancing at Gaara. Taking his hint, the redhead followed after the raven, leaving a certain blonde to wonder what the hell Sasuke was talking about.

* * *

The bells gave one final ring, and all students were seated in the classrooms, while thei8r teachers began to talk. Well, _most_ classrooms were like that anyways, except for one English class that was waiting for their teacher to arrive, who was late, _again_.

As before there were whispers, but this time not about Sasuke, but the blonde sitting alone in the corner. Unfortunately the Uchiha had managed to rob Naruto of his seat once more, leaving the blonde with the gum covered desk. Blue eyes glared daggers at the black haired boy from across the room, ignoring the hushed talk concerning him.

Suddenly he was looking into mint colored eyes, and a forced smile, both belonging to none other than Sakura's best friend, Ino. She stood in front of his desk uneasily, holding something behind her back.

"Um…Naruto…Sakura wanted me to give you this… So here you go…" She dropped a note onto his desk before scurrying off, leaving a confused Uzumaki to stare at the note distrustfully. Usually he'd tear any note from Sakura open and frantically read it, but today, something didn't feel right. A cautious tanned hand reached forward to snatch up the note, and then dark fingers gingerly unfolded it to read the familiar feminine handwriting.

'_Naruto-_

_I was thinking a lot about our relationship yesterday, and I discovered that it's just not working out I'm sorry, but you're not really my type._

_-Sakura_'

The hand holding the note clenched, crushing the hurtful words, but their meaning still swirled around in his head. Sakura had just broken up with him… through a goddamn _note_. This time he let the angry tears fall, though he bowed his head and let his shaggy hair cover his face, hiding the twin streams of liquid flowing over his scarred cheeks. The note was tossed carelessly to the floor, and Naruto was too distraught to notice the swirl of sand picking up the crumpled piece of paper from where it lay.

* * *

Author's Note: What a way to break up with someone huh? Meanie Sakura.. Oh, and it sounds corny, but she was writing a note to a certain Uchiha at the same time.. Wonder which one got more attention eh?


	5. Just Call Me Sensei

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is the most popular kid at Kohona High school, and is dating Haruno Sakura, the prettiest girl in school! Life couldn't get any better! But, it can get worse with the arrival of a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Company do not belong to me.

Rating: R, eventually for violence, swearing, some sexual stuff (not too bad though), self abuse, basically a bunch of things. Hehe

Warnings: This is eventually going to be a yaoi story. Means boyxboy. Yeah. Don't like it, then don't read it.

Pairings: Eventually SasuNaru and as for the others, 'tis a secret!

Note: Um.. I'm glad this is done. :D

* * *

Chapter Five- Just Call Me Sensei

* * *

Pale turquoise eyes curiously scanned the same note that Naruto had seen, and then tossed to the floor mere moments before. The owner of the eyes then shifted them to Sasuke, who was staring coldly at the blackboard in the front of the room while he wondered vaguely where their teacher was.

Gaara found it oddly amusing that Uzumaki's 'perfect' world was _finally_ crashing down on him, and a small, cruel smile twisted his lips. There wasn't much else for the blonde to lose, having already had his reputation, status, and now girlfriend ripped carelessly out from under him. Of course Gaara knew that Naruto still had his close friends…

More or less.

He casually noted that most of them (save for Kiba) were evading the usually sunny boy as though he were the plague. If the redhead really gave a damn about Naruto, he may have felt sorry for him. Mostly he just felt smug that the arrival of _one_, and only _one_ person had caused Uzumaki to suddenly sink so low so quickly. And that person was someone that Gaara was acquainted with (and may go as far to call a 'friend), and respected as well.

Gaara nudged Sasuke slightly, and handed him the crumpled note, watching with secretly eager eyes as the Uchiha's own thoughtfully read through the note. He quirked a brow, slightly mind you, and glanced at the blonde, who's head was lowered so his hair covered his face. It was obvious by the way Naruto was slouched that he was crying, or at least brooding. Gaara studied the raven closely, looking for any sign of emotion, or reaction.

Suddenly they were both interrupted when the blonde girl that had been staring lovingly at Sasuke flounced over, holding a note in her hand. She batted her eyes once again, puffing out her chest to increase the size of her bosom.

"Sasuke-kun! I know we don't know each other well," '_Try not at all_," Sasuke thought dryly, "But I just wanted to say hello, and to give you this note! You can just throw it away if you want. I mean, it's _so_ obvious that you like _blondes_ more than pink haired girls with humongous foreheads." Ino's full lips curled into a seductive smile as she dropped the note onto his desk, then flaunted towards her own in what was meant to be an attractive manner.

Sasuke started somewhat blankly at the note, which reeked of a flowery perfume that was most certainly belonging to a female, and had swirly pink writing on it, that proved it was indeed addressed to him. Likewise Gaara stared too, face impassive as always, even though his eyes flickered slightly. The handwriting on this note matched the one given to Naruto, so that meant…

Both the red head and raven could feel eyes on their backs, and turned to see an icy blue glare piercing dangerously through them. Naruto's tanned hand clutched his pencil much too tightly, and it snapped loudly, expressing his obvious rage.

And then, just when Gaara was sure Sasuke was going to burn the scented letter, the Uchiha smirked in a rather predatory way, opening the note and pretending to read it as if he were actually considering dating Naruto's ex-girlfriend.

Gaara soon caught on that Sasuke was only doing it to piss Naruto off, and apparently it was working because said blonde was now shaking in his anger and frustration. Finally Sasuke decided to genuinely read the damn letter, and scanned it quickly.

'_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_I know you probably don't know who I am, but I'll tell you. I am Haruno Sakura, and I attend Kohona High School as you do. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me, and that we're meant for one another. I recently broke up with my boyfriend (he was cheating on me with another girl! Isn't that horrible?!), and I am currently looking for someone new. _

_You should be glad to know that I've chosen you, Sasuke-kun. Please respond to this letter as soon as you can, I will be waiting hopefully. _

_Love always and forever, _

_Sakura-chan. xoxo'_

Sasuke was ultimately repulsed by the desperation lurking in the letter, and the fact that it was filled with an obvious lie. He really longed to see the look on Sakura's face if she knew that he had read the letter she had give Naruto. He raised his black eyes to Naruto's flaming blue ones, a smirk sliding back into place once more.

Seeing Uzumaki angry was amusing. Seeing Uzumaki angry, distraught, and _jealous_ was _priceless_.

Admittedly the Uchiha could be a sadistic bastard, and more or less cold hearted. He proved that as he scrawled a simple reply back to the pink haired monster and flicked it onto Ino's desk, who pounced on it with the ferocity of a hungry feline.

Her eyes widened in disappointment and disbelief before looking longingly at the Uchiha who was now officially, taken. By her own rival nonetheless. Why was it that mutant forehead always got the handsome guys?

* * *

Hanging around Naruto was a thick cloud of depression, dying rage, and brooding silence. Everyone whom he passed in the hall fell instantly silent, or began to whisper softly. Whenever the blonde walked through a large crowd of people, they immediately stepped away from him as though he was the carrier of a life taking disease. If Naruto noticed the lack of interaction from the other students, he didn't seem to care, much less acknowledge it. He just continued to plod onwards to his next class, through which he would sit silently, blue eyes dull and uncaring.

Even when he was in class with Kiba, and the wolfish boy was chattering endlessly to him, he remained eerily silent, not even meeting his best friend's eyes. Disturbed by the silence and even more confused by the cold shoulder he was receiving from his friend, Kiba took every opportunity he got to scowl threateningly at Sasuke, whom he had labeled the source of all the problems.

It was during science class that Naruto finally spoke, and when he did so, his eyes were dark with rage and rage, yet also mixed with pained sorrow.

"He's taking everything from me Kiba… Everything I've worked so hard to get… And.. I don't know what to do…" Kiba frowned at this despairing statement, unsure by what the blonde meant. After all, to Kiba's knowledge Sasuke had only taken Naruto's position as most popular boy, and made him appear to be a raving mad freak.

Unless….

"Sakura…" The brunette growled under his breath, to which Naruto gave a mechanical nod.

"She's dating him now… He doesn't even fucking _like_ her. He's just using her to piss me off. And goddammit, it's working!" He banged his fist on the table, causing his books to rattle and topple onto the floor. The distressed blonde ignored that fact, or more so failed to notice, burying his face in his arms. Kiba unsurely patted his back soothingly, with a deep sigh.

"Look dude… You can't let him beat you. He likes seeing you down like this.. The bastard's fucking screwed up, but you can't let him get to you, no matter what. Okay?" Naruto lifted his head and looked at Kiba with watery eyes and a shaky smile.

"You know Kiba… You're right… I can't give up yet! I'm going to get Sakura back, _and_ my reputation, if it's the last thing I do!"

* * *

Sasuke suddenly regretted ever agreeing to date Haruno Sakura. For one thing, as soon as she was in one of his classes, she latched onto him like a blood thirsty leech and absolutely _refused_ to let go, no matter how hard he attempted to push her off. More than once he found himself wanting to kill the annoying pink haired girl clinging to him so fiercely.

But no. He couldn't do that, no matter how wonderful the idea seemed. It was much too fun to see Naruto moping over the loss of his girlfriend. _Why_ the blonde would want to date her was really beyond Sasuke, but it was obvious in any case, that he really cared for her, despite her… god-awful nature.

"So Sasuke-kun, where are we going tonight?" Sakura chirped from his side, looking at him hopefully with a shy smile on her face. The raven stared blankly at her, and having not heard anything she said previously, he had no clue what she was referring to. He really didn't want to see her anymore than he had to, which meant ultimately that he did not want to witness her outside of school, which she was currently suggesting.

"Going?" He echoed somewhat coldly, sliding his eyes so they rested on hers. A light blush crossed her cheeks as she gave a quick confirming nod.

"I asked you if you would take me out to dinner tonight remember? And you didn't say anything… So I assumed that meant yes. You… You are taking me out tonight, aren't you Sasuke-kun?" She stuck out a pink lip in a slight pout, and forced her eyes to widen in a pathetic manner. Sasuke was unaffected by the attempt, and had to fight not to roll his eyes in disbelief.

"I'm busy." The Uchiha replied shortly, ignoring her sudden disappointment, and dropping of her eyes to her lap.

"Oh well.. Alight… Tomorrow then maybe?" Once again her eyes rose in shining hope, and he nearly felt bad about shooting her down again. _Nearly_.

"We'll see." Sakura must've been accustomed to Naruto buying anything and everything she wanted for her. Sasuke would never do that for anyone, much less a girl whom he could hardly stand.

"Okay then Sasuke-kun! I'll give you my phone number so you can call me! And you'll give me yours, right?" She fished through her purse and pulled out a tiny note book and her fuzzy pink pen, before frantically scribbling her number onto it.

"My phone's not connected yet." Sasuke lied through his teeth, though his face remained blank.

"Oh, well then your cell phone number?"

"Don't have one."

"E-mail address?"

"If my phone's not connected, then what would make you think my computer is?" The raven asked pointedly, with a bitter edge to it. Sakura shrunk back slightly, cautiously handing him the paper which he had already planned to toss into the garbage as soon as he got the chance.

"You're right Sasuke-kun... That was silly of me… Well just give me a call when you can, okay?" She smiled brightly once more, before turning her head to watch the math teacher droning on and on about Geometry theories she had already learned.

* * *

While Sasuke and Sakura resided in Geometry Honors, Kiba and Naruto, the _not so bright_ sat in Algebra 1, both of them struggling not to fall asleep. Their teacher was not their yet, which was unusual, considering the man was rarely ever late to class. And then the door opened, and someone who was most certainly _not_ their Algebra teacher entered.

First starters, their other teacher was bald, and this guy had a full head of light brown hair that was falling into his eyes. Also, their teacher normally had very dark brown eyes, and this man had plain grey ones, that looked somewhat dull in the light. Beneath each eye he had a weird line, but none of the kids remarked on it, merely gaping at how attractive the man was.

"Hn." The man let a slow smirk cross his face as his eyes ran over the group, lingering temporarily on Naruto, who shifted in discomfort in his seat. After holding the blonde's eyes captive with his own, the teacher moved on to Kiba, then let his eyes remain on the whole bulk of the class.

"Um… S-Sir? I don't think you're supposed to be in here. See, this is Algebra 1, and we already have a teacher.." One kid spoke up, and winced as the man's eyes fell on him, flickering slightly.

"Ah. Well your previous sensei had an.. _accident_ and won't be coming back I'm afraid. But I am here to teach you now. Now everyone open your books and turn to page three hundred seventy." Numerous pairs of puzzled eyes stared at him in confusion.

"Uh.. Sensei, not to seem rude.. But what the hell's your name?" Naruto inquired somewhat nervously, a ball of tension giving a twinge in his stomach every time the new sensei's eyes stared at him. Another smirk twitched on the teacher's lips, and he chuckled softly.

"Name's are not important to me, Naruto-kun. But, if you wish to call me something, call me Sensei." With that he turned to the board and wrote their work down, in neat hand writing that made Naruto's look like chicken scratch.

"Forty-three problems?!" Kiba yelped as he watched their new teacher write down their assignment with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"I know… So little… But don't worry, that's only the class work. I have plenty of work for you to do for homework." The sensei flashed them an odd, almost menacing grin, before resuming writing, "This, _and_ your homework is due tomorrow. If it's late, you get a detention. If it's incomplete, you get a detention. No exceptions, no making it up, and absolutely _no_ whining." The class's open mouths clicked shut, and they huffed, pulling out their note books to start the grueling amount of schoolwork assigned.

Everyone, except Uzumaki Naruto. The blonde, though he may be disrespected now by his peers, still wanted to be the rebel. So what if he got a detention with this teacher? He was a newbie, so he was just _acting_ tough, right?

There was absolutely nothing to be scared of.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Cookies to whoever knows who the mysterious,_ disguised_ sensei is. XD Oh, and I just had to have Naruto gain some spirit back, before I.. crush it again. After all, this _is _Naruto we're talking about, riiiight? Um. So yeah. More soon, and thanks to everyone who's been nice enough to leave me some comments. I like to know if I'm doing something right, and apparently I am.


End file.
